Child of the Lightning bolt
by CSICoolDove
Summary: what would have happened if Aerrow was a teenage girl and her father was alive after ten years of watching his daughters (Aerrow and Cyclonis) grow up and fight each other and then come out of hiding to talk to Aerrow ( oh and I've put starling as Aerrow's mom,thought it would make a nice twist)
1. Chapter 1

**Storm Hawks **

**Lightning Strike's daughter**

**Aerrow's POV**

"Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm your daughter,_ THE_ Lightning Strike's daughter?!" I said to my dad as soon as I met him although that for the past ten years I thought that he was dead on account that I was raised as an orphan in the orphanage on Terra Atmosiasince I was four years old and after I saw what I thought was the Dark Ace killing my father. "yes Aerrow I'm your father and I'm sorry that you had to be raised in that orphanage"he said to me " but then again dad if you hadn't have put me into the orphanage then I wouldn't have met my Squadren, Piper,Finn,Junko,Stork and my co-pilot Radarr"I said cheerfuly. "oh god I need to get back to the condor to get my work done or Stork'll kill me" I remembered as I sprinted off to get my skimmer mark 3 ultra airborne (my skimmer used to be dads until dark ace betrayed him and caused what I thought was his death, then it became mine although I barely stay seated in my hand to hand combats)  
"Hey Radarr, do you remember the day I came to the Orphanage ten years ago?" I asked him (Radarr shakes his head).  
i land on the condor and sprint towards my room but before I head out of the hanger I slip and skid on some oil Finn had fogotten to clean up, "woah!" I shouted as I was thrown towards the engine again but this time Finn caught me before I could break every bone in my body again. "Cheers Finn, but will you CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF!" I shouted at him (god he never listens or learns from his mistakes) "sorry" he replied meakly "just be careful alright, I don't want to end up in the infirmary for five days again" i replied to him.  
"ok dude, oh and by the way Junko said to me that you finally found your dad" he said. Oh man tis was supposed to be between me and Junko, but I need to tell my team as I've been keeping too many seecrets from them lately (like the previous master Cyclonis being my grandma and the current one being my phsyco twin sister) and I want to share that i have found our previous suqadrens leader (aka my dad) after ten years of thinking that he'd died in the great Cyclonian battle when me and my sister were four.  
Unfortunatly I didn't get the chance as talons were attacking Terra Atmosia for a shard of what was left of the Aroura Stone (that wasn't my fault it was destroyed but my sister was going to destroy Atmos with it) and we go to defend it when i see the one person I hate to see (and thought was dead) leading the attack again.  
The Dark Ace was back and looking for his revenge on me (ok that was my fault as I kept humiliating him in our battles hehe that was always really funny when a kid owns an adult haha!) "oh man" I said and Piper asid to me "I thought he died in the farside of Atmos" "so did I Piper but he's gonna be looking for me so lets get sorted to battle" I replied "oh and he's got something that rightfully belongs to me and I want it back" I added.  
So i grabbed what was left of my dad's armour and headed out to battle him with my dad's old sheild (which I'm proud to carry).  
"Hey Dark Ace I thought you were dead mate" I shouted to him as Junko,Finn and I headed out on our Skimmersto face the cyclonians "yes and I think that you are going to meet the same fate as your father Aerrow" he taunted me "Ah,but that's where you're wrong Dark Ace my father survived that fall as one of my mother's team saved him nad my mother took me to Atmosia's orphanage after you tried to kill her in front of me" I yelled at him "it's impossible that your parents survived the attack I planned on them" he said to me "you're wrong again Ace as I've already been co-operating with my mother as as she is Starling of the Interceptors!" I yelled back at him "oh and by the way you have something that belongs to me MY FATHERS ENERGY BLADE! AND I WANT IT BACK NOW!" I yelled at him and we quickly launched into our usual fight but then I remembered what my father had said to me if I came across his energy blade "if you find my blade,Aerrow I want you to have it because I am a veteran SkyKnight now as I'm retired now" Snapped back to reality I Knocked Dark Ace out but being the kind soul my father hoped I would be I let him live and took back my father's energy blade and shouted to the talons "Cyclonians,you're all a bunch of weak men who serve my sister only because you desire money and a share of power that cathryin will not share with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning Strike's Daughter**

**Prelude (Aerrow's origins before she became a SkyKnight)**

Ok I need to go back about four years ago and tell you what happend to me to become a SkyKnight and follow my fathers footsteps.  
Well I used to live in an orphanage on Terra Atmosia but then I ran away because of the cruel treatment they gave to me since my mother Starling took me the people I considered as my surroagate family had run away before I had. Piper,Radarr and Finn had gone to terra neverlandis and Junko had fallen in with some talon wannabes, so where was I gonna go? I was gonna go to Neverlandis and live with Piper,Radarr and Finn.  
So i've been living on terra Neverlandis since I was ten and Junko was with the talon group to takeover the terra, but Radarr,Finn,Piper and I won't let that happen, but we ended up being captured by who Junko called Grimsby and his talon wannabes and they told Junko to toss us of a cliff into the wastelands, but being a kind soul Junko spared our lives and gave us the key to his ride and told us to get away.  
But before all that happened I had gotten some strange visitors that told me that it was my destiny to save Atmos from my physco twin sister (I hadden't told finn,Piper,Junko and radarr about that as it was a bit of a sensitive part and the only part of me that kept my sister from going compleatly insane)"So how am I supposed to be the last of the storm hawks,I'm only ten years old and not eleven yet as well as how am I supposed to save the Atmos?!"I nearly screamed "you are the eldest daughter of Lightning Strike and you are the key to Atmos' preservation" they replied as the gave me a necklace that I had lost when the Condor (my home before the orphanage and Neverlandis)had crashed into the wastelands"my necklace,oh where did you find it?,I've been looking for that since I lost it"I asked "it was in the wreakage of Lightning's Skimmer in the wastelands" was my we (Piper,Finn,Radarr and me) had got captured and all of the above happened and Junko had saved us and we had gotten to the wastelands to find what was left of my previous home to find that it was still the same and a Merb called Stork had fixed everything."How did you fix all of this then,Stork?" I asked him "well I don't know how I did it, but are you happy?" he said "I'm over the moon as you've fixed what was left of my family home" I replied. Then Stork said "there's something you need to see... er, what's your name?" he asked me "my name is Aerrow, I'm the eldest child of Lightning Strike and Starling of the Interceptors and the unfortunate granddaughter of the current master cyclonis, Sorry I didn't tell you Finn,Piper,and Radarr" I said "'s ok dude d'you want me to tell Junko when or if we see him again?" he asked "no. I'll tell him and I'm ashamed to be Master Cyclonis' eldest grandchild" I said  
"Aerrow, do you know where the key to the ship is?" Stork asked me "oh, sorry I've got it here" I said and gave him my necklace with the key on it and we set off "uh, Stork I think that's a volcano we're heading towards" I pointed out "AAAGGGHHH" Stork and Finn screamed and I was silently laughing at them as Stork pulled the Condor away from the volcano."Aerrow there's something I need you to see" he said to me and we followed him to the hanger and saw my dad's skimmer and all of my families skimmers (my two uncles and my aunt who was a crystal mage) all newly repaired and shining. "This is so sweet!" Finn cried "I love it" "Uh Finn these are for the Storm Hawks, not you and me" Piper said to him."what are you talking about guys I want you to be on my team and in my Squadron, oh and we need Junko for the muscle of the team as well" I said "Sweet!" Finn shouted "Finn,sharpshooter" I chucked him my uncle James's crossbow "cool!" he said "Piper,Crystal mage and all the smart stuff" I threw her my aunt Carolyin's Crystal staff "wow" she said "and these must be mine although it would be better if I found my dads energy blade, oh Stork d'you know where my dads old armour is and his sheild?" I asked "Oh,yeah i do know where it is" he said to me "so can I get it then" I asked "yeah I'll just go and get it for you" he said "thanks Stork and do you want to be our carrier pilot?" I asked "and leave a life full of danger and near deathe experiance? Oh Yeah!" he replied


End file.
